A dishwashing machine as described above is manufactured and distributed by the applicant under the model number G 892-4 SCi PLUS. With this dishwashing machine, both the appliance feet and the components of the adjusting device are mounted individually on the appliance housing and/or on the rinsing container. This results in an expensive design comprised of many individual parts and therefore also a high assembly cost.
EP 0 243 632 B1 also discloses a dishwashing machine in which the base is formed by an assembly pan made of plastic that is closed on all sides and holds the appliance units (pumps, . . . ) that are below the rinsing container. It is very difficult to perform repair work in the area of the base. For such repairs, it is usually necessary to dismantle and the dishwashing machine and turn it upside down. To gain access to the components in the area of the base, all parts mounted on the mounting pan in this machine and at the same time connected to the rinsing container in any way would have to be released to be able to remove the pan. The subsequent assembly is also difficult because then the parts that have been released must be reassembled with the assembly pan without visual contact.